


Nature's dysphoria

by ashesofdarksouls



Category: Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Youtubers
Genre: ? - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Dysphoria, I really have no idea, It rains and dan goes outside for a walk, Melancholy, Rain, comfort that turns into anxiety, danisnotonfire - Freeform, possible depression, third person monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesofdarksouls/pseuds/ashesofdarksouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"..the rain also seemed to go into allegro, blurring his vision and stirring his thoughts, as an eerie feeling crept upon him.." <br/>(Sorry, I'm shit at summaries and this one is too short to have a summary, really) <br/>or, The fic with 3rd person monologue about rain (don't ask how that's possible, it is if I say it is)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature's dysphoria

**Author's Note:**

> Literally the only thing this has to do with Dan is the fact that his name is in the fic and I was listening to Muse while I was writing this, so I thought it would be appropriate. Also I apologize for the first sentence as it needed to be there (the prompt said so). R&R

"The king is dead... Now I am the king!"  
Dan sighed as he flipped the last page, closing the book and throwing it on his bed. It was the third time he was left with a cliffhanger while reading that series. He contemplated getting up and walking to the nearest library he could find, buying the sequel then returning home, but he couldn't be bothered to move. Instead, his gaze just followed the trail of worn socks that led to the window.  
He started staring at the rain that was pouring outside, almost lost in thought, but still cognizant of the book on his bed. As much as he wanted to just sit on the floor all day long, he eventually stood up and made his way to the front door. Dan put on his shoes and carefully laced them, not even thinking of searching for an umbrella in the apartment, as he was sure his flatmate already took it when he left in the morning. Sighing, he opened the door and stepped outside. After making sure it was locked, he walked away from the house, already feeling droplets of rain seep into his bones. He shuddered, instantly feeling cold but somehow enjoying the walk. It was a wednesday evening, so the streets weren't too crowded as people were still at work.   
Dan listened to the rapping of the rain, carried away by the relaxing sound of water hitting the ground in a jerky motion. As he started walking faster, aware of the possibility of catching a cold, the rain also seemed to go into allegro, blurring his vision and stirring his thoughts, as an eerie feeling crept upon him. He usually liked rain, he found it comforting, but now all he could feel was anxiety getting the worst of him, and he didn't even know why.   
Time seemed to flow slower, anchoring Dan into the moment itself: the feeling of soaked clothes that used to be only a little bit damp, the freezing chill that made him trip over himself and step in a pond, the sound of his irregular breathing as he hurried to escape something. An emotion, a place, a moment.


End file.
